


How Does This Keep Happening?

by 0xenfree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Checking Practice, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Post-Graduation, Pre-Relationship, Smut, The Haus (Check Please!), Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Since freshman year, there have been too many instances where Eric came into contact with Jack's naked body and vice versa. Here are a few of those times.Or, Five Times Jack and Bitty Accidentally Saw Each Other Naked and One Time It Wasn't An Accident at All.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	How Does This Keep Happening?

**Author's Note:**

> I was not naming this 'Penis Encounters' no matter how funny my boyfriend thinks that is (yes, that was the working title, no, I could not come up with anything that tops that). In all honesty, though, this whole fic is his fault for saying that phrase in the first place.
> 
> Slowly working through some queued up ideas in-between working on Cruise Please, so welcome to the first of many 5+1's. I adore these types of fics and I have a couple more lined up. The list of song-inspired fics only grows longer by the day, so here's to hoping I start writing some of those as well.
> 
> Fair warning, the last bit of this is pure porn.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy your daily dosage of embarrassment and accidentally seeing your teammate's junk!

**1**

They’d both spent plenty of time in locker rooms, Samwell or otherwise, and it wasn’t too weird to have guys walking around with their junk out. Hell, Shitty didn’t even keep that to the locker room. Bitty couldn’t even count how many times he’d seen that boy pantless while hanging around the Haus. On top of that, Ransom and Holster seemed to have no need for hiding themselves, happily engaging in post-practice or game conversations while minimally dressed, if at all.

Still, Bitty had been raised a modest Southern gentleman and much preferred to hide behind his towel, facing away from everyone else. Jack as well, while less modest, tended to keep to himself until he had at least two articles of clothing on.

In all honesty, it was a wonder that Bitty hadn’t come in contact with Jack full-frontal naked by that point in the season. With how rambunctious the boys could get coupled with the countless early mornings he’d spent practicing with Jack, there were plenty of times it could have happened. He supposed it was a little bit of luck mixed with how quickly he tried to leave after those mornings that nothing of the sort had occurred.

It should have been no surprise that Shitty was the one to blame.

It happened after a game that had left everyone feeling good. They’d won 3-1, Jack getting two of the goals with one off of Bitty’s assist, and the team was buzzing afterward. Shitty, dressed in nothing but his boxers, was bouncing around the locker room giving everyone good-natured slaps on the back and congratulations. Eric laughed to himself, shaking his head at his teammate’s antics while holding his towel tight around his waist.

Even Jack, who was standing right beside him, had a small smile on his face. It was becoming less weird to Bitty to see Jack not looking like their usual uptight captain. It may have been the fact that their relationship was becoming less strained as the season went on, but Jack was definitely becoming more relaxed bit by bit. 

Stuck in his thoughts, Bitty was fully unprepared for Shitty to slam into him from behind with the intent of a hug. The force of him barreling into Bitty was enough to push the small blond over into Jack’s space as he attempted to stay upright.

Of course, his hands had moved from their position on his towel, outstretched in the anticipation of catching himself. Instead of hitting the bench or the floor like he’d expected, Bitty found himself pressed up against a firm wall of muscle and warm skin.

He felt the blood rush to his face immediately as he registered that his hands were placed against Jack’s chest and how his hips were pressed flush against Jack’s thigh. He felt frozen, vaguely registering how firm Jack’s muscles were and how nice they felt against his skin. 

There was also the factor of Shitty, who was still draped against his back with no issue of Bitty’s nudity, effectively pushing him even closer to Jack. It took another moment for his brain to kick back into gear before he was shoving Shitty back and attempting to save the towel that had fallen between them. 

Shitty ruffled his hair before continuing on his way, and Eric had to take a few deep breaths to calm the embarrassment rising in his chest as he rewrapped the towel around his waist. He chanced a look over at Jack, who was steadfastly avoiding Bitty’s eye, his own pink blush high on his cheekbones. In any other instance, he would have looked insanely attractive.

Eric murmured a quick ‘sorry,’ getting only a terse nod from Jack in response. Bitty tried not to die on the spot, dressing quickly and avoiding everyone else as he practically ran back to his dorm.

**2**

Bitty considered himself lucky to have avoided any further instances since the one his freshman year. He also considered himself lucky to have become closer with Jack, considering him more of a friend than a teammate. They’d texted quite a bit during the Summer, Jack still checking in with him about his concussion despite it having been months prior. 

Of course, they’d also restarted their morning checking practices as soon as team practice began. Living in the Haus only made it easier for Jack to wake him up at dawn and drag him out to the rink. Eric had been incredibly wrong to think that being friends would make Jack take it a little easier on him. Though he did make it up by buying him coffee afterward, so Eric supposed he couldn’t be too upset about it.

Things had been going easy for Bitty, almost too easy. He was doing well in his classes, doing well in games, and his friendship with Jack seemed ever-growing. So have it that life, the bitch she was, decided to throw a wrench in that.

It was one of the mornings that Jack had pulled him out of bed at five a.m. and over to Faber. Could the man take no breaks? It was a Saturday for god’s sake. Bitty was too tired to voice his grievances as they walked over, settling to quietly curse Jack in his mind.

The practice had gone well; Bitty was finally used to skating through light checks and giving small bumps of his own that Jack had started to push him a little harder. It felt good to make progress and Eric was genuinely starting to enjoy the private moments with Jack, especially their visits to Annie’s afterward.

Bitty was lost in thought, walking out of the empty shower room while drying his hair off with his towel. He must have closed his eyes at some point, a little too focused on lattes and pastries, and didn’t notice Jack making his way into the room. He’d told Eric he would clean up and needed to check on some things for their team practices later that week, and Bitty had completely forgotten that Jack would have to come back into the locker room at some point too.

It wasn’t until he found himself face to collarbone with Jack that he even registered the other man. Bitty found himself about to make a joke about checking outside of practice, but the words died in his throat as he realized he was completely bare beneath his waist and Jack’s hand was on his arm, holding him steady. His eyes flicked down between them and he noted Jack’s other hand, the one holding his own towel in place, brushing against his stomach. 

The same heat that had filled him the first time this had happened returned as he looked back up at Jack’s face. He seemed just as red as Eric, trying to keep his eyes in a respectful place while also avoiding Bitty’s gaze. There were hardly a few inches between their bodies and it took both of them a moment to boot back up and move.

Jack’s hand lept from Bitty’s bicep like it was on fire, the man apologizing while Eric awkwardly tried to pull his towel down from his hair and move around Jack. He muttered his own apologies as he squeezed to the side, trying to avoid touching Jack even more.

Eventually, Eric made it back to the main room, and he could hear the water running once more in the showers. He sat himself down on one of the benches, burying his face in his hands like it would erase the whole event. He stayed seated for a few minutes, trying to will his boner away before Jack came back.

**3**

They’d been able to move past the awkward moment in the showers with relative ease, which Bitty was very happy with. It had been stilted between them for a little, especially when Jack had come out of the showers and found Eric still waiting for him. He’d considered leaving once he was dressed, but decided to act as if nothing weird had happened and went about as usual. 

They hadn’t really talked about it, but they’d moved past it and returned to their usual chirping, teasing, and helping each other in the kitchen routine. By the start of the second semester, they’d gotten used to working together, especially with school. Due to the shared class they’d had in the fall, both Eric and Jack had become accustomed to working in the same space and sharing their notes with each other.

The new semester hadn’t been anything different. It was hardly into the first month before Eric was asking Jack for his help with another class he’d taken that Bitty was now taking. They had a few weekly study sessions, where they would mostly just work on their homework in companionable silence, but Jack always seemed willing to help when Bitty needed it.

Which was what Bitty needed right then. Ironically, he loved to learn but was helpless with taking notes. Jack though, he knew, was meticulous in his note-taking and kept all of his notebooks and binders neatly organized, including ones from years previous.

Bitty had his fist poised to knock when he heard Jack shuffling around in his room. Usually, he would still knock but his mind wasn’t in its normal place, still focused on getting those notes so he could finish his work while he was still in the headspace to do so. If Jack was already in there up and moving around, it must be safe to go in, the back of his mind supplied. He opened the door and froze in his spot in the doorway.

Jack had his back to Bitty, holding a t-shirt out in front of him while the rest of his clothes were laying on his bed and a damp towel pooled around his feet. Eric’s eyes widened as they wandered down from Jack’s neck to his back, to his legs, and back up to settle on his ass. It really was a nice ass.

He must have made some kind of noise because Jack quickly whipped around and suddenly Bitty was staring straight at Jack’s dick. He’d been lucky the past two times they’d ended up in an awkward situation like this, Jack had been wearing a towel both times. Now though, he only clutched a grey t-shirt in front of his chest while Bitty stared straight at his junk. They made eye contact, Jack’s especially bright against his reddening face.

Bitty barely had time to appreciate the man in front of him before he was retreating with a squeak, shutting the door firmly behind himself and running back across the hall. He flopped down onto his bed, face buried in his pillow.

In the darkness behind his eyes, all Eric could see was Jack’s dick hanging heavily between his legs. The hair surrounding it had been dark, a trail running up from it to his bellybutton. It had looked large enough while soft, and Bitty couldn’t help but imagine how nice he would look hard.

He rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his face, still red with embarrassment and a little bit of horniness. It was one thing to bump into each other in a locker room, but another entirely to walk in on Jack in their own home. It was a  _ third _ thing to stare at his naked body and get insanely turned on by it.

Eric groaned into his hands in frustration.  _ How does this keep happening? _

**4**

Eric had never despised someone as much as he did Ransom and Holster at that moment.

He thumped his forehead against his door, groaning as he dripped onto the floor of the hallway. They’d decided it would be a funny prank to steal both his clothes  _ and _ towel while he was showering and lock him out of his room. He wasn’t sure if anyone else was in the Haus, but he knew Shitty was in a class which meant Lardo wouldn’t be there, and he couldn’t hear any of the Frogs hanging out downstairs. He really hoped Jack wasn’t there. The last thing Bitty needed was for Jack to come home and find him standing completely naked and soaked in the hall.

It was just his luck when he heard the door behind him open. Eric never wished so much that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He heard a startled cough from Jack and squeezed his eyes tighter, as if he thought as long as he couldn’t see Jack, Jack couldn’t see him.

“Uh, Bittle?” Jack sounded confused, as he should be, voice tight.

Eric let out a strangled noise, steeling himself to have to turn around and face Jack. He took in a breath, letting it out in a rush, and turned around. He had his hands placed in front of his crotch, trying to protect his modesty as best as possible.

“Hi, Jack.” His voice sounded weird to his own ears, riddled with embarrassment. He opened his eyes, expecting the worst, though he didn’t know what could be worse than the current situation. Jack’s eyes were flicking between where his hands covered himself, Eric’s face, and the wall behind him.

“Um, what…” Jack’s voice trailed off as he raked his eyes up Bitty’s body. “Where, uh, where are your clothes?” Jack knew he sounded awkward, but he was in a little bit of a shock finding Eric standing naked and wet in front of his bedroom. It wasn’t quite the sight he’d expected when he heard the thunk in the hall and Bittle swearing quietly.

“Oh, just Ransom and Holster thinkin’ they’re funny.” Eric sounded like he wanted nothing more than to kill them at that moment. Or at least revoke their pie privileges. “Which they’re not!” Bitty yelled, louder than the previous sentence had been and glaring down the hallway. Jack swore he heard giggling coming from the attic door.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Jack stood there, watching Bittle, and not knowing what exactly to do. He knew his own face was red, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, but Eric looked like he wanted to disappear, shrinking back against the wall. 

“Um, do you want to come in?” Jack gestured to his room behind him. “I could get you a towel. Or, uh, some clothes?” Eric shut his eyes tight again, biting his lip, and nodded.

“Please,” he responded quietly. Jack nodded, holding the door open a bit more and stepping to the side. He tried to keep his eyes off of Eric as he walked into Jack’s room, though he would be lying if he didn’t sneak a small glance at the boy’s backside as he crossed Jack’s path.

He averted his eyes guiltily and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and passing it back to Eric. The blond accepted it quietly, turning his back and drying himself off quickly. Jack made himself busy, digging through his drawers to find clothing for Bitty. 

He pulled out a Samwell t-shirt a size too small for himself, but which would still look big on Eric, and a pair of sweats he hoped wouldn’t require too much rolling at the cuff. At the last second, he threw a pair of boxers into the pile, blushing slightly at the thought of Eric wearing his underwear, let alone his clothes.

When he turned back, Bitty was sitting gingerly on Jack’s bed with the towel wrapped around his waist. He accepted the clothes with a quiet ‘thanks’ and Jack turned around to give him a little bit of privacy to change in. He was slightly disappointed he wouldn’t get to have Eric naked in his room anymore but chided himself in his mind for even thinking about it. Now was not the time for that.

Bitty cleared his throat after a minute and Jack turned back around. His breath caught slightly at the sight of Eric dressed in his clothes, all too big for him, with his hair messy and still drying. Eric passed the towel back to Jack, wringing his hands together when he had nothing left to hold onto.

“Um…” Jack started, “You, uh, stay here. I’ll go talk to them.” Eric nodded his head, sitting back down on the edge of Jack’s bed, clearly still very embarrassed by the situation.  
As Jack walked down the hall to the attic door, he couldn’t help the thoughts of Eric in his clothes in his _bed_ from filling his head.

**5**

It wasn’t particularly late when Jack closed his laptop, stomach rumbling. He had been doing some final edits to his thesis and hadn’t eaten since lunch. The paper wasn’t due for another few weeks, but he liked to stay ahead in his work. Plus, it gave him a little bit of cushion time for last-minute changes.

He stood up, stretched, and pulled his shoes on. Jack smiled slightly, wondering what Eric was up to and if he’d eaten yet. He’d ask, see if he wanted to stop by Annie’s or one of the Stop and Shops to grab something for dinner.

Jack knocked lightly on Eric’s door. When he didn’t get a response, he knocked again. He couldn’t hear any music playing, but he was sure that Eric had been at the Haus and he could see the light from under his door. He cracked open the door and saw Eric’s leg stretched out on his bed.

He smiled, walking in. “Hey, Bittle, do you want to-” Jack’s words died on his tongue as he stopped a few feet from Eric’s bed. He realized why he hadn’t gotten a response before and why there was no music currently playing.

Eric was seated back against the wall with his earbuds in, phone clutched in his left hand while his right stroked quickly over his dick. He had his shorts hanging around the ankle of the leg Jack hadn’t seen from the doorway, eyes screwed shut and head tilted back against the wall. His legs were spread enough that Jack could see everything he was doing, including a sheen of something more than just sweat shining near the back of his inner thighs. 

Jack didn’t even realize he had been staring until Eric let out a small yell, pulling his legs back together and scrambling for something to throw over his lap. He quickly averted his eyes, stammering out a series of apologies before tripping over his own feet on his way out the door. He practically slammed the door shut behind himself once he was out, leaning back against it and letting out a deep breath.

He made his way back into his room, hunger forgotten, and threw himself down onto his bed. The pressure of his dick straining against his jeans was becoming too much, and Jack couldn’t stop himself from undoing his button and shoving them down to his thighs.

He gripped himself through his boxers, his brain and his dick having a tug-o-war of guilt and arousal over what he walked in on. His mind kept flicking back to the sight of Eric sweaty and flushed on his bed, dick in hand. It was no surprise to him that the arousal won out.

Later that night, Jack sent Eric one last ‘I’m sorry’ text before falling asleep.

**+1**

“Holy fuck, Bits,” Jack moaned into Eric’s mouth, pushing him down onto his bed. He and Shitty had come up for one of Samwell’s home games, the first he’d been able to make in a while. While he loved seeing the Frogs and the rest of his old team, Jack had been waiting all night to get Bitty back in his room at the Haus and show him just what he’d thought of the game. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Jack pulled back to look at Eric’s face, grinning at him. Not only had Bitty made a goal that night, he’d skated through  _ multiple _ checks with even a light tap of his own. Jack couldn’t help the pride that rose in his chest watching his boyfriend play, knowing exactly how far he’d come.

“Not that amazing,” Bitty retorted, hiding his blushing and smiling face in Jack’s shoulder. Jack cupped Eric’s jaw with his hand, turning his face back up.

“Yeah, you are that amazing.” Jack swooped down, catching Bitty’s lips again. The blond anchored one of his hands in the back of Jack’s hair, the other resting on his chest. Jack pressed Eric down fully to the bed, laying his lower half against Eric’s.

He could feel Bitty’s erection pressing up against his hip and ground down gently against it. The gasp he got from it was perfect, encouraging him to keep pushing against Eric just so he could hear that sound again and again.

Eric’s fingers carded through his hair, scratching against his scalp in a way that he absolutely loved and clutching the dark locks every time Jack rolled his hips against him. He ran his hand up under Eric’s shirt, fingers tracing the lean cut of muscle in his stomach and chest. He loved the way Bitty squirmed beneath him when he brushed over his ribs or caught one of his fingers on his nipple.

Eric licked into his mouth, sucking on his tongue gently before pulling back to tug his shirt off. Jack felt his arousal pulling at his stomach, a deep desire to run his tongue over every inch of skin Bitty revealed. It wasn’t even close to the first time they’d done this, yet his want for Eric never lessened.

Jack pressed his lips against Eric’s neck, trailing his tongue down the side of it and over his collarbone where he sucked gently. He reveled in Eric’s quiet moan, loving how it felt against his lips pressed to Bitty’s chest. He worked his way down Eric’s chest and stomach, stopping frequently to suck a small mark or run his tongue over his nipple.

When he got to the waistband on Eric’s jeans, Jack pressed a series of gentle kisses to the soft skin of his stomach. He ran his fingers over the bulging fabric, thumbing the button and shooting a questioning glance up at Bitty. The enthusiastic nod he got in return had Jack tugging Eric’s pants off in an instant, pressing his face back to Eric’s dick through his underwear.

Jack pushed Eric’s legs apart gently, rubbing at his thighs just to feel the muscle hidden beneath his skin. He pressed his mouth against Bitty’s cock, feeling the warmth and hardness of it under his lips. He ran his face along it, stopping at the tip to lick at it, soaking the fabric with his spit. 

“Jack,” Bitty said, sounding breathless already, “Stop teasing.” He looked up at Bitty, his boyfriend staring back down at him with unhidden need shining in his eyes. Jack smiled softly, pressing one last kiss to Eric’s cloth-covered dick, before tugging his underwear down and off, tossed to the same spot as his jeans.

Jack quickly went to work, licking up the length of Eric’s cock before pulling the head into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside of it, knowing how sensitive it got for Bitty. The blond moaned and bucked up slightly, Jack’s cue to take the full length of him into his mouth and start sucking.

By now, Jack was an expert in making Eric feel good. He took him deep into his throat a few times, running his tongue along the vein as he pulled back up, before settling at an even pace. The head pressed up against the roof of Jack’s mouth, a firm pressure that always brought him close to the edge quickly. 

Jack slowed his pace, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Eric in his mouth for just a bit longer, and swallowed him down all the way for a few seconds. He couldn’t hold it there for very long, but he knew Bitty loved the warmth of his throat around him.

When he pulled back up, Eric’s breath came out in a rush, and Jack loved knowing that he was making Eric feel good. He tongued the head a little more, wanting to hear the small gasps and sounds it pulled from Eric, then returned to the even pace he held before.

Soon, Eric was burying his hands in Jack’s hair, tugging slightly to let him know he was close. Jack kept his pace, using his tongue a little bit more, and felt the first spurts of cum hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed it all down, lapping at the head until it turned soft and sensitive.

Eric pulled Jack back up for a kiss, tugging his shirt over his head and immediately going for Jack’s pants. Once he had them undone, he didn’t even bother pulling them off of Jack’s legs before pushing him onto his back and taking him into his mouth.

Bitty wasted no time getting Jack close to orgasm, pulling out all of his best tricks. It was only a few minutes before Jack was coming, Eric taking him all the way down to the base and swallowing around his dick.

When he was done, licking the last drops of Jack’s cum from the tip, Eric pulled Jack’s pants off and tossed them to the floor. He crawled back up beside Jack, both still naked, and laid his head down on Jack’s shoulder, throwing his arm over his chest. Jack wrapped his arm around Eric’s shoulders, grabbing his thigh to pull over his own leg.

Eric radiated warmth, blanketing Jack’s body with his own. Sometimes he regretted not making a move earlier, but laying there with Bitty cuddled up against him, he couldn’t regret a single moment that had led them there.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like that ending could have been better, but I still think it's cute! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know if you spot any errors or typos!
> 
> If you want, go check out my current ongoing (though coming to a close soon) fic, OMG Cruise Please! Or, come talk to me on Tumblr (0xenfreee) :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
